Neural stimulation has been the subject of a number of studies and has been proposed for several therapies. The autonomic system controls physiological activities of the body and the imbalance of autonomic tone is related to many diseases and conditions. Reduced autonomic balance (increase in sympathetic and decrease in parasympathetic cardiac tone) during heart failure has been shown to be associated with left ventricular dysfunction and increased mortality. Sympathetic inhibition, as well as parasympathetic activation, has been associated with reduced arrhythmia vulnerability following a myocardial infarction. Vagus nerve stimulation has been proposed to treat sleep disorders, gastrointestinal motility, eating disorders, obesity, anorexia, gastrointestinal tract disorders, hypertension, coma, and epilepsy. Direct electrical stimulation of parasympathetic nerves can activate the baroreflex, inducing a reduction of sympathetic nerve activity and reducing blood pressure by decreasing vascular resistance. Direct stimulation of the vagal parasympathetic fibers has been shown to reduce heart rate via the sympathetic nervous system. In addition, some research indicates that chronic stimulation of the vagus nerve may be of protective myocardial benefit following cardiac ischemic insult. However, implantation of electrodes is an invasive procedure, and it can be difficult to immediately implant electrodes after a myocardial infarction.
Neural stimulation targeting other nerves has shown similar beneficial effect. Improved systems and methods for stimulating neural targets are needed.